The New Girl Bishop
by rs1996
Summary: This story is about Tony and his feelings about Ziva leaving the team! Tiva fluffiness! Yay please read and review and be gentle with comments, first story here! More chapters to come!
1. Chapter 1

Today was going to be Ellie Bishop's first full day as a part of the NCIS team. She stood in front of her wardrobe trying to put together an outfit of which she could feel comfortable, yet respected in. She decided to go with the blue jeans with the cotton white shirt; flattering but still considered a mature outfit. Ellie left her apartment and decided to grab four coffees on her way into the office hoping it would get her new colleagues on side.

Tony heard the familiar 'ding' of the elevator and looked up to see a blonde walking towards the bull pen with four Starbucks coffees in hand. 'This ought to be good he thought to himself. He already knew that this was Ellie Bishop, the replacement. Yesterday Gibbs had handed her a bulletproof vest and let her tag along on the mission. Tony thought she was just hear to finish off paper work considering they arrested Petty Officer Luke Kingston for his wife's murder yesterday.

"Good morning everyone" Ellie said. Tony just smiled back at her. He still couldn't come to terms with working with another female since _she _left.

"Good morning Ellie, what you got there?" Tony heard from the far side of the bull pen. McGee popped his head up from behind his computer to investigate the drinks Bishop had bought in.

"I stopped for coffee on the way in and thought I would grab everyone a drink since it was my first day today" she said as she placed a cup on McGee's desk then Tony's. I got on for Agent Gibbs too but apparently he is not here ye... "Who isn't here?" She heard a voice behind her. She turned around to find Special Agent Gibbs standing staring at her. "Ah you, but you are now, ah I bought coffee" she said confidently with a smile. "Too much sugar, can't drink it" he replied as he placed the cup down on his desk and walked up to the Directors office.

"Don't take it to heart, he is always like that" McGee said assuring her she had done nothing wrong. "In fact, our old team memeber Zi.." He paused mid-sentence to find Tony giving him the ultimate death stare. Her name was mentioned around here at all as everyone, especially Tony was still having a hard time with her absence.

Ellie noticed that Tony hadn't said anything to her since she had arrived this morning and began to worry that she wasn't welcome. McGee decided to give Tony a moment to himself and suggested to Bishop that he would take her on a tour of the building starting in the morgue with Ducky and working their way up.

After McGee and Bishop left, Tony opened up his top desk drawer to discover the necklace of his soul mate sitting inside, exactly where he had left it ten minutes ago when he last looked at it. "I miss you like crazy" he whispered and closed the drawer. Tony hadn't slept a full night since his return from Israel and when he did sleep all he could see was her face and how happy she would be, then the dream would turn to a a nightmare and something bad like a bomb or gun fight would harm Ziva and she would drift away. At this point he would wake up in sweat and tears calling her name, but never being able to reach her. He wanted her back so badly, to have to hold in his arm and kiss good night for the rest of his life. He made one promise to himself and that was the next time he seen her, he would never let her go again because suffering this pain all over again would most likely kill him.

McGee and Bishop were in the elevator on their way to Abby's lab.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Tony?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, don't take that personally, it's just that Tony is in a really difficult place right now after losing his previous partner."

"Did something happen to her? Did she die?"

"No, not at all, this job gets to people. She is one of the strongest people I know, but eventually everything got to her and she has decided to take some time away from everything to regather her thoughts. Her and Tony were very very close and nobody will break that bond between them. It takes along time to find a partner who you will trust with your life and they trusted one another with so much more than that"

"Oh, I see, is he going to be okay?"

"We don't know, but it is Tony, so he will make a few jokes to cover up the pain inside. And he just appreciates not mentioning her name or her memories around him, just makes it easier."

"What was her name?"

"Ziva. Ziva David."


	2. Chapter 2

**To the wonderful people who left reviews! You guys are amazing and have definitely given me a strong idea of where I want this story to head! To the reviewer who asked why this is rated M, I don't entirely understand American ratings as I am from New Zealand, so I just selected a random one. Sorry if that is too misleading **

"What is she like McGee?" Bishop asked curiously.

"Ah, where to start. She is very good at her job, and when I say very good, I don't it mean it lightly. She has always been surrounded by male operatives so she expects so much more out of herself. She is kind and caring, but at the same time, she can be the one person you can put all of your frustration on and she can handle it."

"She sounds so brave."

"Oh, she is." McGee said with a smile. He thought back to all the times Ziva would take down men two to three times her size without breaking a sweat. He always loved her quality of being able to accept just about any challenge.

The ding of the elevator was familiar to Abby. In fact, it was one of her favourite sounds because it usually meant that one of her friends had come to visit her. Abby's face lit up when she seen McGee walk through her lab door. She greeted him with a hug which was to be expected. Abby had been particularly affectionate since _her _departure from NCIS.

"Hey Abby, this is Ellie Bishop, she is joining the team as of today" McGee explained to Abby.

Bishop had no idea what to expect from the girl she seen standing in front of her. She had the weirdest fashion sense of gothic slash leather slash she wasn't sure what else, but for some reason she instantly loved it. She quickly felt two arms squeezing her in tightly. She almost felt suffocated, but welcomed at the same time.

"Welcome to the team" Abby said. "I'm so excited to have another female to be working with, it has just been too long"

"Thank you Abby, it means a lot that everyone has been so welcoming and kind"

Bishop and McGee finished their tour back in the bull pen to find Tony with all his personal belongings in a box. McGee approached Tony's desk quickly asking about the box.

"Whatcha got there Tony? Are you leaving NCIS?"

"Ah no, McGee, just relocating to somewhere new, needed a new perspective and view."

"Where to?"

"I guess you'll find out at a later time McNosey." Tony's nicknames for McGee always gave him a sense of laughter on the inside. It was also a challenge he had set for himself to find a new nickname for him every day. So far he had been very successful, sometimes even coming up with two in one day.

"Well in that case, I wish you the very best with your new job"

Tony picked up his box and stepped out from behind his desk and stepped into the middle of the bull pen. He took one last look at his now empty desk. He had been at that desk as long as he had been a field agent for NCIS. With his last glance, he turned his head towards the elevator and took one step. He placed the box down on the desk and stepped around the back of Ziva's old desk.

"Right, now that I'm all relocated, McGee you have a job to do? And pick up your jaw."

"Tony, why did you have to make you leaving so dramatic?"

"Who ever said that I was leaving McGee? I believe I used the term relocating. I assumed that Bishop would need a desk upon arrival into the team so I figured a change of view wouldn't hurt anyone"

"Oh actually, I don't really like desks, I prefer to work on the floor, I never wanted a desk job therefore I don't need a desk" Bishop explained to the two male agents who were looking at her like she was on crack.

Tony couldn't wait for Gibbs to hear about how his new agent didn't even want a desk. And just as that thought appeared, so did Gibbs.

"We have a case, let's go"

Tony and McGee both grabbed their go backs from behind their desks and were already on their way to the elevator until they realised that Bishop had no idea what that meant. Oh she had a lot to learn. Tony just laughed thinking about how Ziva was the exact same when she first started with the team. He made a promise to himself to never get that close to another agent again. It just hurt too much when she left.

McGee yelled out to Ellie that she had approximately 20 seconds to get her bag and get on the elevator before she got left behind, and with that she had her bag and was sprinting towards the elevator making it in just before the doors closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to my number one reviewer (she will know who she is **** ) for explaining the rating thing! Massive help! **

Tony floated through the case like any other. He did the routine checks of financials and put out a bolo (be on the lookout). It wasn't until Gibbs yelled out to him that he actually snapped back into reality.

"Pack your bags Dinozzo, you are going to London."

"Me Boss? By myself?"

"Yes Dinozzo, I think time away from the office will do you some good. I need you to find out all you can on Lieutenant Shaw's brother and bring it back here. We think he is involved with the rising of a new terrorist cell from the Middle East. His brother, Michael arrived in London yesterday and checked into a hotel."

"On my way Boss" Tony said as he was leaving the bull pen. With a laugh he shouted back "See you later guys, I'm off to be 007 in London." McGee simply rolled his eyes and Bishop looked towards him and asked what the 007 was about.

"Oh, that is just his thing, he can relate any movie to just about any situation he is in."

Tony arrived at the airport in a cab which he had caught from his house. He paid the driver and grabbed his belongings from the trunk and headed into the airport. He walked straight through to the other side of the airport and out onto the tarmac. He looked around for the private jet the Navy would have sent for him. There is was, the good old classic cargo plane. 'Great' he thought to himself. 'This is going to be a comfortable trip.'

He walked up the stairs and onto the plane for them to be closed almost immediately behind him. They were cleared to take off in 5 minutes. The buckled himself in and waited for take-off. He thought back to the last time he was on a plane, it wasn't a cargo plane, but it was one of the worst trips of his life. The plane he was on left from Tel Aviv, Israel. But leaving Tel Aviv wasn't what made it horrible, it was leaving Ziva behind that had really hurt. The whole flight home, he had a sick feeling inside knowing he had made the wrong choice. But out of interest for her own well-being, he knew this was something she had to do on her own. He would get the occasional email from her saying that she had relocated to a new place, but he hadn't received one for almost a month and it was from a different account every time so he knew there was no point in replying because she would have deleted the accounted as soon as she had sent the email.

The flight was quick, much quicker than he expected but then again he was away in a day dream for the majority of the trip. He walked out into the British air and made his way onto the tarmac. He walked straight through the airport after being cleared by customs. He was taking in all of the surroundings of the airport and couldn't wait to get outside to breathe in the fresh air.

Something out of the corner of his eye caught Tony's attention. Someone he had expected to never see again. He turned to look at her and she just returned a smile. He felt a smile grow on his face. He dropped his luggage and started briskly walking towards her. It wasn't until they met in the middle, Tony felt complete again. He had been longing for this moment for months. The moment where he could hold her in his arms again and never let go. A life without her was a life not worth living.

"I have missed you so much"

"I have missed you too, Ziva" he said as he felt a single tear of happiness run down his cheek.

She pulled away from his hug, but remained in his arms. She put her arms around his neck and felt his lips on hers. It was perfect, she had missed him so much. She never wanted to leave his side again. She had been thinking so hard about her life. She had made the realisation about a week ago that she was never going to get anywhere without Tony and had been trying to tell him she was coming home.

Their lips finally disconnected and he managed to speak.

"What are you doing in London?"

"Seeing you."

"I'm here on assignment from Gibbs thought, I will hardly have time to see you." He said with sadness, he wanted nothing more than to spend his time here with Ziva, but he knew that this was a NCIS work trip so he had to actually work.

"I know, I contacted Gibbs a week ago and told him I would be returning. He called me this morning and told me to redirect my flight to London as there was going to be an agent here that would require back up and I believe that agent is you." She said with a smile.

Tony had never felt happier in his life. He grabbed her hand and intertwined it in hers as he led her out of the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, it has been a tough couple of weeks with just all this personal stuff but we are on the way up again :) hope you enjoy!**

**Also I realised I haven't put in any disclaimers, whoops, so please CBS don't sue me, I don't own any characters etc **

Tony led Ziva through the airport doors towards the rental cars.

"I have a car booked for Anthony" he said to the clerk at the front desk.

"Not a problem, your booking is right here and here are the keys to your car, it is parked just outside ready and waiting for you." the clerk said as she passed over the keys.

Tony and Ziva exited the rental cars building and went to find their car. Tony decided pushing the button on the keys to unlock the car would be the quickest way to find it. He pushed the button and right in front of them a red Mini Cooper unlocked.

"No, it couldn't be" Tony laughed.

"What an excellent car" Ziva replied, also laughing.

Tony loaded both of their luggage into the trunk before he opened the passengers door for Ziva.

"Why do you get to drive?" she asked.

"Because NCIS booked it in my name, plus I would rather live long enough to see the instead of our hotel room" he said as he pulled her waist close to his and kissing her lips.

"You have a good point, but my driving is fine" she said with lips pressed against his.

She let go of Tony and climbed into the passengers seat. He scurried around to the other side and jumped in to the drivers seat.

They quickly arrived at the hotel and allowed for the valet to park their car. Tony and Ziva walked up to the receptionist to retrieve their room details.

"Hello Sir and Ma'am, how may I help you?"

"Ah we have a booking for Smith, for a room for two"

"Yes, it is right here" The receptionist handed over the key. "Your luggage will be up in your room in a moment"

"Thank you"

Tony and Ziva barely made it through the hotel room door before they were all over one another. Tony had lifted Ziva up and pushed her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands were wrapped tightly around his neck and their lips never lost contact. Tony walked through to the bedroom and placed her down on the bed. They moved passionately with one another's rhythm.

A couple of hours later, Ziva was resting on Tony's side. Her head was lying on his naked chest and her hand was wrapped comfortably around his waist. His arms were also wrapped around her, she had never felt more safe or happier in her life.

A knock on the door interrupted the moment. Tony groaned "I'll get it"

He looked through the peep hole to see it was the staff delivering their luggage. He opened the door and allowed the man to enter the room.

The delivery man entered and as soon as the door had clicked shut a gun emerged in his hand.

Tony raised his hands to the man.

"Where is the girl" the man asked.

"What girl?" Tony replied.

Ziva heard all the commotion from the bedroom and took a quick peep through the crack between the bedroom doors to see Tony being held at gunpoint. She quickly grabbed her gun from the beside table.

"The girl that you bought up here with you, I know you have a partner"

"Oh that girl, well you see we were doing adult things but then you interrupted so she's probably long gone by now" Tony said with a chuckle.

At that moment, Ziva emerged into the living room, completely naked. "Tony, are you returning to bed?"

The gunmans head turned and jaw dropped. At that moment Tony kicked the gun out of his hand and tackled him to the ground. He forced his arms behind his back. He looked up to find Ziva but she was no where to be seen. She returned 30 seconds later fully clothed.

She crouched down infront of the man on the ground underneath Tony. "You will never see anything like that again" she said with a laugh.

"I thought that was mine" Tony asked her. She just laughed, "Of course, my dear" she said smiling.

Ziva and Tony pulled the man up and sat him on one of the chairs in the dining room. Ziva used zip ties to restrain his hands and feet to the chair.

Tony pulled out his phone and hid speed dial 2.

"Gibbs" came from the other end of the call.

"Hi Boss, we ah, we had an intruder into our hotel room. He pointed a gun at me and we were able to remove the gun and restrained him to a chair. Ziva tried to question him, but he refuses to speak. What do we do with him?"

"Bring him home with you Dinozzo, I expect to see you here in 24 hours"

"Okay Boss" Tony ended the call and put the phone back into his pocket.

"Ziva, we are going home and he is coming with us"

The man's head just looked to the ground and he shook his head.

"Well he obviously understands English, but wait until Gibbs gets to him, he will wish he won't then."


End file.
